


Gem Children

by Captain29thegamer



Series: Escaping from homeworld [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/F, F/M, Feral Gems, Flashbacks, Gemlings, Hurt/ comforts, Multi, Parenthood, Post-Episode: s05e25 Legs From Here to Homeworld, Pregnancy, fan made characters, lapidot - Freeform, polypearls, steven and the crystal Gems, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Finally after months I got the design correct for my fan made children. All girls Martha rose, Sakura and Charlotte are full emerald gems. The only boy Sammy is full human with gem DNA.Finally decided to rewrite my parenthood story differently, I’m calling it Gem Children.My tumblr and instagram is captain29thegamer if you want to ask questions or follow.





	1. Chapter 1

Lars and his crew are captured by emerald once again.  
The fight between Lars and his archenemy emerald,

Lars pushed himself up from the hard, cold floor of the ship after being thrown across the room.  
“I haven’t lost yet. I can still fight you alien gem rock bitch!

Your barely able to stand on your own feet. And yet you dare believe you can stop me from taking back my ship!  
Emerald laughs”

“ your not as evil as the other gems think you are.” Says Lars.

“ no I am much worse. “ said emerald.

This sucks. Says Lars

You signed up for it. Says emerald

You kidnapped me and my crew.!!  
( a angry Lars stands up and lets loose a sonic shout at emerald surprising her knocking her away. )

“What are you?

I’m human, I swear.

“ YOU are NOT human! Humans can’t do that and be pink.! I am going to murder you!

Ha jokes on you I’m already dead.

WHAT!

Fine then I will explain, I died and was brought back to life. But I am human I am not lying.

“Emerald Sighs. You are the worst thing in the entire galaxy, what ever you are?

“Aw that’s the nicest thing you said to me all day. Lars says before passing out.

“Did you really have to tie me up emerald?” Lars comments after waking up.

“Yes. You would’ve ran away.”

“So what? We both know you’re faster and stronger than me.” But seriously kidnapping me and my crew, just to get your sun incenterator back or just to please your diamond? Why does my life suck so much, I just wanted to go home! Shouts Lars.

“ well not sorry. You really didn’t put up much of a fight.  
“I really wish you would stop with all your drama. “You didn’t grow up like I did. I didn’t have a loving family and everything I ever wanted? Stop acting your life is so bad! Says emerald.

Suddenly two large Quartz soldier guards showed up unannounced. By Oder of yellow diamond, everyone in this room is a traitor, that includes you captain emerald.

“WHAT , me a traitor!” Questioned emerald 

“Yes emerald you are. Yellow pearl Announcing for yellow diamond coming out of a beam of light) I been watching you for a while and I am disappointed you haven’t killed them, especially that pink pirate Lars of the stars, so that’s why you are a traitor. .... not without a fight you CLOD!!!!! Comments a angry emerald launch herself at yellow diamond.

several hours later

Unhand me this instant!" A injured tired Emerald yelled as the quartzes dragged her down the hall. The guards remained silent and carried on. No matter how much she struggled, she couldn't free herself from the grip of the guards.

After a few more minutes of walking and struggling, the group reached a vacant cell at the end of a hall. Yellow Diamond had instructed for Emerald to be placed in this particular cell because it had a perfect view of space right next to it. Emerald would always see it but never be able to reach it. Thousands of gems thought the punishment wasn't enough considering the crimes she had committed being a spy against Homeworld.

The two large quartzes threw Emerald in the cell and turned on the destabilizing field. Emerald quickly picked herself up and walked over to the field. "Where is Lars?! she yelled. The quartzes remained silent. "Tell me where he is!" Emerald punched the field causing her arm to glitch. She pulled her hand away trying to brush off the pain. “ DAMN IT!, Lars was right about everything , looks like I wasn’t important to yellow diamond after all. emerald ends up blacking out. Lars soons shows up at emerald’s cell with the off colors Why hello there Emmy , you ready to get out of here? But before you say yes , the next question is will you join the fight against homeworld? Emerald thinks for a moment everyone on homeworld already thinks of her as a traitor, this might be the chance she’s been waiting for, to start a new better life, to finally get away from this awful place. My answer is yes Lars. Emerald grabs Lars kisses him. “Alright let’s take down homeworld!” The twins say. Emerald ends up passing out out ,but Lars quickly grabs her. “Alright crew, lets move out! “Emmy you stay awake you here me. Don’t you dare close your eyes, please come on! ( Lars carries a heavily cracked emerald on his back)

“I- I sorry I can’t stop it, the crack is getting worse Lars!

“Don’t be sorry for everything else and you taking on yellow diamond, I know you’re just a gem but just keep calm and breath. We all will escape from here, I got you don’t worry. Everything is going to be alright come on everyone let’s get to the ship and meet up with Steven at the moon base , we must prepare for war. Flashback ends.  
————————————————————————————-  
4 years later living on earth. 

“Okay already showed y’all the boardwalk, now it’s time to introduce yourself’s to what we humans call a hospital. Comments Lars 

“What’s a hospital?” Emerald questions lars.

It’s where hurt humans go to heal.

“So... they don’t get taken away for shattering? 

“No they continue to live healthier lives, unless it’s way too serious to fix.”  
Arrived at the hospital)

“Good morning Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran.

“Oh hello Lars, why are you here?

Well showing the off colors gems and my wife emeralda around town and teaching them about everything... well almost everything.

“Umm Lars why are these tiny creatures behind glass? Says a confused emerald

Those are the human babies We believe , didn’t we see some down at the boardwalk? Says the twins

Everyone Lars will be showing us around a human hospital. Announced Padparadscha 

“We need to leave them alone, or else their parents will maule us all!” Says rhodonite

“Question Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran, in order to study your species development, I need you to show me shell of the egg you came from? That includes you Lars? Exclaimed emerald.

“Oh no this question. Says Lars

“Hmmmmm, sorry but I don’t have a eggshell to show you. Really I apologize sorry humans don’t hatch from eggs Says Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran

“What! Then how are they born? Says everyone except Lars.

Well, to make things short.... y’all know about reproduction right? A alien things y’all do also back on your homeworld?

“Yes

Ok then ,( Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran shows the diagram pictures on the wall) the baby grows inside of the mothers uterus for 9 months and then, when they are ready, they just come out from the other part of the reproduction system.

“ you kidding, with no shell or protection? Little humans survived this? Back home I hatched from a egg Says emerald

“ well me, Lars and every other human have been through this. Maybe someday you and Lars can experience having kids. Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran Laughing

“Ummm not sure if that’s possible. Alright let’s go everyone i still have more to show you all. said Lars

“ my...this ..was interesting experience. says Flourite  
“The baby kicked inside of the womb, I just hope your healthy” emerald quietly says to herself.  
Lars overheard her comment and rushed to hug her 3 month old baby bump.  
“I’m a daddy! We’re parents..... oh boy I wonder how will this kid turn out? Lars says cheerfully.

“It doesn’t matter we’re together in this Lars. Asked emerald 

I just hope you don’t have to give up your gemstone like Steven’s mother did? Well until he got his gem ripped off by white diamond herself during a fight and releasing pink diamond.  
————————————————————————————-

Well this is my married life now going on a nice warm vacation with my gem family. Says Lars

“Umm captain why are we doing this again. Who knows what Is out here? Says a worried rhodonite carefully walking around.

“That’s the point I want y’all too have fun experiencing earth. You guys spent too long fearing for your life in those caves back on homeworld. Says Lars

“Hey I am not complaining. I am enjoying this beautiful view of earth, can’t wait to see every season. Says emerald

“OMG Lars look, a two headed snake. Earth is amazing! Remarked the twins

It’s this.... a butterfly? Whispered Fluorite

“Hey everyone I got a vision. Everyone is enjoying themselves. Giggled Padparadscha 

( Lars smiles to himself) heads up guys the path is getting rocky and impossible to walk around.... so the question is.... can anyone shapeshift into giant wolves?, or something that can get over high mountains. “ I know emerald can , I ending up learning the hard way when she tried to....... on second thought I rather don’t say it but it’s the reason she now pregnant. Says Lars laughing to himself.

“yes we know how to shapeshift. We had to use it avoided trouble. The off colors Snickers to themselves.

of course we can! Padparadscha said cheerfully.

“Alright then let’s go there is still more to see and learn.” Stated Lars.  
emerald soon shapes into a giant green wolf with white chest fur Lars hops on her back with everyone else following by turning into fluffy mountain goats.


	2. Our new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emerald goes feral and gives birth.
> 
> Going to make this clear, None of my fan made gemlings look nothing like zawa-ro’s esme
> 
> Thank you LeafisCoolnessM, serpagnolia and Skyandaclouds  
> For your encouraging words and brightening my spirits.
> 
> I do have a drawing of the kids on my tumblr and instagram.

The feral behavior shapeshiping into a wolf and attacking people begins.

“Hey you’re emerald right? Can I ask you questions for my blog I really want to know everything about alien gems and your homeworld.” Say Ronaldo

emerald growls and starts attacking Ronaldo.

“OH GOD please help , Lars get your wife/mate!!!!  
(Ronaldo in the background getting chased by a 10 month pregnant emerald in wolf form)

RONALDO how many times do I have to tell you, stop asking emerald stupid questions when she is in a feral state! said Lars shouting and chasing after him.

my parents visiting late at night and emerald goes into labor.

Dante and Martha Barriga, “hi son

emerald says hi welcoming them from the couch watching 90’s cartoons with the off colors.

“Mom , dad what are you doing here so late at night.?

Oh, just visiting and checking on emerald..... umm why is she growling and breathing odd? Questions Martha

“Emmy what’s wrong?” Asked Lars.

“Are you hurt? Asked Martha.

Is the kid kicking you too hard? Asked Dante

(Feral Green eye pierced through the room , growling and walking around the room on four legs.

“Umm oh boy mom and dad I want you to stay downstairs for a while.  
Why?  
So I can take her upstairs to help with the birth.

But i can help her and.....

“No mom she might try to hurt you or dad if you got near or touch her, she’s acting feral... all gems do that when they are fixing to give birth including ruby, you remember how she tried to set the town on fire , now she’s a loving mother who has 4 tiny gemlings.

“Alright son just take care of her.” Says Dante

“I hoped you read all those childbirth and child care books we sent you. Says Martha

Yes I have non stop, so please just stay down here with the off colors cowering on the otherside of the room.  
“Okay emerald lets go upstairs( picking her up)  
Emerald Growls and snaps at Lars.

12 hours later

A tired sleeping emerald laying in the nest with 3 emerald squeaking gemlings and 1 human boy that looks like me.

Holding up baby#1 emerald gem is on your stomach, you’re hair is pink ,I’ll call you Martha Rose your sure a quiet one putting the baby back.

Baby#2 emerald gem on the chest, All green. “Lets call you Sakura, that’s one of the names you’re mother suggested. ( starts squeaking) “okay , okay putting you back.

“Alright baby#3 gem is located on the right eye like her mother. wow you are a tiny green gem baby ( bites with small fangs ) “yikes you already got fangs like your mom.” Lets call you Charlotte.

Finally my only son who looks just like me, pink skin and everything..... lets see I wanna call you Sammy.

Dante and Martha- Lars is it safe to come up there?  
Is emerald ok? Is the baby okay?

“Yes everything is fine, come see your grandkids.”

.... grandkids? You mean there is more than one?  
Awwwwww.

Emerald gemlings started hissing except their little brother who remained quiet snuggled up next to emerald’s chest.

“Wow their eyes aren’t open and they are hissing at us?

“Come on mom and dad , they are just born. They literally have the rest of their lives to get to know you both.

Of course, so you named this pink hair emerald one after me and Steven’s mom

“Yes mom.

We are warning you now Lars, kids are mentally exhausting... well you didn’t really give us much trouble but you having four kids that’s going to be a challenge.

“I know dad, it’s not going to be a challenge but a experience, now Hurry and spend some time with the kids before Steven and the gems show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What gave me the idea for emerald shapeshifted into a wolf, ever scene I was a little kid, I had and still have a imaginary friend named emerald who is a green wolf.
> 
> And later 2012 the movie wolf children came out and completely fell in love with the movie.


	3. Raising kids is harder than expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are 7 years old. The girls can shapeshifted but Sammy can’t which leads him to question what’s wrong with him?

7 years later.

 

Sadie decides to visit Steven, in hopes of cheering up, luckily Steven is home.(the gems are out on a dangerous mission) 

“Hi Steven and Connie how’s it hanging Everything is going well, how have you been they both said, (Sighs Sadie )......Well I been better ,I can’t find Lars , emerald or the off colors anywhere, even in the new house in the woods it’s been like weeks says Sadie!!! Both Steven and Connie explains why they are missing, they are out on vacation traveling the world using the warped pads , why didn’t he tell you? 

NO!!!!! HE NEVER TELLS me nothing anymore, he’s always hanging out with His family or the off colors, he’s completely forgotten about all his friends!!!! shouts a crying Sadie ,

The crystal gems suddenly show up at the wrong time, quietly walking away.

Steven and Connie both shakes their heads , that’s not true , Lars has been a better friend ever since he came back from space( the fact he no longer needs to eat or sleep much) he’s up WAY before the sun rises and brings homemade donuts and coffees to her and her mother, and has been showing up for every band practice and shows, and if that’s what makes him a bad friend, the day you forgot your own birthday , Lars,emerald and the off colors threw her a surprise party, ,then I don’t know what more to say to you?, 

Connie continues the conversation by saying maybe you are jealous that he’s off on unexplored adventures while you are still here in town doing your band thing? 

Sadie paused for a moment thinking about everything Connie and Steven said.

“I am really that jealous, I used to have thoughts about me and Lars being together and happy, but the bad thing we brought out the worst in each other, even when it Wasn’t his fault but those days were over then I found out he died then he got brought back Alive by Steven, so with that he lives a immortal life something I can’t. I need to see Lars I am going to apologize.....so can you both help me out finding him?

“Yes we can.”

————————————————————————————-

 

Flashes of four green wolves Emerald , Martha Rose, Sakura and Charlotte running, following slowly behind is two pink humans Lars and Sammy.

 

Daddy I caught a bird! *Muffled chirping*

“No Charlotte please spit it out,let the bird go!”

Dad I caught a turtle.

“No Martha Rose put the little Turtle back in pond I’m sure he needs to be somewhere!”

Daddy!

“What- oh stars no! Sakura get down from the tree and put the birds nest back!

“Emerald can you please watch the girls while I check on Sammy?

“Of course, come on girls let’s go swimming for a moment and go home.

“Yo Sammy what’s wrong?

Dad why am I different from my sisters?

What do you mean Sammy? Lars questions his son sitting together on a log.

“How I can’t do the things that mom and my sisters can do?” I mean why am I different?”

 

....well this is the way you were born. You have my DNA   
In you and your three sisters have your moms DNA.

So that’s why I am so weak. “Let me ask you dad were you ever going to tell me the truth!

“Calm down Sammy there is nothing wrong with you and your not weak!” Remember those bedtime stories I would tell y’all.... well those are all true, every single word is the truth of how I had to fight for my life in space , met your mother and fought in a second Gem war.

 

“Amazing daddy, those stories really are true? I guess I’m not a average human after all. Sammy says while smiling and hugging Lars.

“See I told you’re not so different. Me and your mom have always treated all four of y’all equally no matter what. Now come on let’s go home and I need start dinner.

“Can I help daddy?”

“Of course, hey who knows maybe one day you will grow up to be a chef like your old man.” Lars says to Sammy holding his hand going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the story going great?


	4. Bedtime story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars’s point of view of legs from here to homeworld.

Lars and emerald are sleeping only to end up getting tackled and woken up by their four kids.

“Daddy please tell us the rest of your adventure story?

You four are supposed to be in bed, it’s 9:30 at night.

Please we promise to go to sleep. Says Charlotte.  
You never truly finished your story. Questions Martha Rose.

Do you get to kick butt at homeworld? Asked Sammy.

Did you and mom work together and fight for peace? Comments Sakura.

Okay you guys win... but you guys will promise to sleep after this. “Alright then where did I last start? Lars comments siting up in bed.

Mom was still chasing you in space and trying to hunt you down. Sammy comments.  
————————————————————————————-

“damn those off colors and their strange captain!!!!!,Emerald shrieked.

Lars was getting used to this. This was probably the 45th transmission to date and all Emerald ever did was scream at them or is she still planning something.

"Emerald's going to contact us again!" Padparadscha said.

"Thanks Padparadscha" Lars said.

"You off colors make me sick!" Emerald hissed. "I will catch you and I will shatter you  
Emerald why can’t you and the other gems of Homeworld see that y’all are being lied to and used Lars said.  
WHAT EVER you know nothing of gemkind and me said emerald,  
Transmission cuts off.

" Captain Lars." Rhodonite said. "I think you might be getting a little carried away with this Emerald thing. She's still dangerous and she is right, you know nothing of her, she’s on the enemies side.

"Come on, I know I just feel like I can’t give up on her. how could he tell his own crew he’s in love with the enemy. besides have I let you down so far I am not just your captain but also your friend, Lars asked cockily. “Come on girls let’s park at this abandoned planet and rest for a while.

 

Hey did y’all here? Pink diamond is back on homeworld and wasn’t shattered! Comments a peridot.

What? We must get back and celebrate her return! Comments a aquamarine.

“Alright let’s round up everyone from every court including white diamond’s court. Says a emerald that looks nothing like the one Lars knows.

“You girls overheard that? Pink diamond is Alive and everyone is going to homeworld? Hummm something tells me that Steven is involved. Comments Lars 

Then let’s go back! Comments the twins.

“Yeah some of us could unfuse and help sneak in the party like the last time we did.” Flourite asks.

“Wait what if we run into emerald and she tries to shatter or capture us? Squeaks rhodonite.

Leave emerald to me and no matter what happens to me, please take care of yourselfs and go to earth. Lars said.

Arrived at homeworld.

“Wow look at the pink leg ship! Comments Flourite.

“Yikes look at the guards! Squeaks rhodonite.

Oh stars it’s both yellow diamond and blue diamond..... with Steven? Oh great he’s been captured by a.....broken looking white pearl headed towards a white statue.

So captain Lars what’s the plan? Says the twins.

We try to find a way into white diamond’s court.

Padparadscha was fixing to speak about her vision until she is snatched up by emerald.

Got one of y’all! Laughs emerald 

“Oh no you don’t! This fight ends now! Lars says tackling emerald from behind and forcing her to releasing Padparadscha.

“Are you crazy off color captain! You’re going to fight me with all these guards and two of the diamonds nearby?” Laughs emerald.

“Yes I am crazy! It what friendship is about! You know emerald it doesn’t have to be this way! I’m here to help out a friend who is pink diamond by the way! Listen We could be friends and help each other out. Lars asked emerald. 

...do you have any idea what the diamonds are capable of Lars? But most importantly how mentally insane white Diamond is and anyone who goes against her is given a punishment worse than shattering, I mean did you see her pearl? She’s not the same person she used to be so please I’ll only tell you this once, please leave and pack your friends back to earth!

“Not without Steven, the crystal gems, that poor broken pearl and you! Lars comments.

“What?” Emerald and the off colors comment.

No gem deserves to suffer here and it doesn’t matter what you done like trying to kill me because I stole your prized ship. So what do you say Emmy?

“How lucky those off colors are, to have as a good friend as you on their side..... makes me wish I meet you sooner.” “My childhood wasn’t okay..... that’s why I am so cold hearted... I accept your offer to stay on earth captain Lars.” But first lets go help the crystal gems find Steven. Says emerald crying and picking herself off the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really trying to work hard for this story.
> 
> Part 2 of the flashback story is the next chapter


	5. Bedtime story part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued for the flashbacks story 
> 
> Joining forces.

Lars’s crew Fluorite - The presumed original leader of the Off Colors, and a fusion of six Gems.  
Padparadscha - A member, and a defective Sapphire that can only have visions of events slightly in the past.  
Rutile Twins - A member, and a defective Rutile split into two during formation.  
Rhodonite - A member, and a fusion of a Pearl and a Ruby.

Emerald’s crew. 3 amethysts, 6 peridots and 4 rubles with the yellow diamond symbol.

 

“I can’t believe that she and I are teammates ,I mean How bad can emerald be, really escorting us into the base “You’re too confident Lars. She could tear apart steel with her bear hands you know. And burn down a town with a single glare. “Stars, she could kill anyone without breaking a sweat! Believe me when I say...she would kill you in a second, with amazement and beauty and grace and— hold on Lars buddy stop thinking those thoughts it would never happen between us, she’s a high class gem and I am a resurrected human.” 

“We should be almost there captain Lars but we’re going to have to take the shortcut past the nursery if you want to meet up with the crystal gems and rescue Steven. Comments emerald.

“Wait a minute! You’re saying that there’s tiny baby gems Here and they exist! Lars Shouts excitedly.

“Shush, keep it down Lars and yes there’s infant gems. It’s a small project going on for 4’000 years. Me and my   
16 siblings was some of the few gems being born this way instead of coming out of the ground because Resources are running low.

“That’s interesting... wait 16 siblings damn I am a only child. So where are your sisters and parents at?”

“yes I know where my siblings are, some are all helping   
The peridots fix ships, run computers and I know two are at the nursery but as for my parents.....I’ve never met them.”

 

“Oh I understand now. Y’all get taken from your parents and never get a chance see them ever.” Lars says sadly looking at all the eggs in the incubators in the nursery rooms. The next rooms have gemlings from almost every gem crawling around or playing with their siblings on all fours.

“I’m sorry Emmy.”

Don’t be lars. It’s the way homeworld works.

 

“HEY Lars and the off colors it’s been a while.” What are y’all doing here? Aren’t y’all supposed to be headed towards earth? Garnet comments walking down the room with pearl, amethyst and Connie following behind.

 

“Well we were supposed to go home but we heard a rumor about pink diamond being a alive and Steven has been captured by white diamond from some gem guards.

“Yes it’s true Steven was taken by a white pearl who was once a pink pearl that belonged to pink diamond herself. Said pearl 

“Totally dude Rose Quartz was pink diamond from the start and Steven is her successor and is in serious trouble. Amethyst comments.

“Umm Lars, you do realize that emerald and her crew are right there behind y’all. Screamed Connie pointed at emerald.

“Yes I know Connie but please everyone listen. Emerald is on our side now including the crew. So everyone please don’t attack, we all want to rescue Steven and go home.

“Awesomesause more amethysts to join my family!” Amethyst says happily. “Oh look Connie, amethyst babies hatching!

“Oh my stars more peridots and rubies. We are seriously going to have a full house, that reminds me we should expand the house or rebuild the barn.”Chirps pearl.

I’m getting a vision! Everyone is happy teaming up with each other. Chirps Padparadscha.

“Alright everyone let’s get moving and let’s try to avoid blue diamond and yellow diamond.” Lars comments.

Hold on captain Lars, blue diamond and yellow diamond is on our side. They both went to try to talk to white diamond on releasing Steven. Says garnet.

“Why aren’t I surprised.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen next?


	6. Bedtime story part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions and answers

“Awwww you babies are adorable.” Why are y’all so feral?” Says Lars picking up a angry hissing emerald with a gem on her left eye trying to claw and bite him. “Hey emerald may I ask do you have kids just like your older sisters?”

Emerald sighs. Fine all babies are feral because they don’t know anything about the world. Second I don’t have kids or a mate because I am busy with my work and the thought of my gemlings getting taken from me....I just can’t see it happen to me! That’s not what I want, I want them to know that their parents care about them and them thinking they were abandoned like I was told! Emerald bust down crying.

Lars puts the gemling down next to its 6 other squeaky siblings and sits next to emerald, comforting her. It’s emerald, none of y’all will ever know that pain when we get to earth. You’ll be safe to choose anything y’all want and be free.

“We been wanting gemlings for a long time ,but we have been afraid of them getting shattered by our old master and running from security robots. So thousands of years fighting off those urges is getting tiresome   
But that’s going to be over once we get to earth. Rhodonite said excitedly.

“Agreed it would be nice to have tiny versions of ourselves one day.” Said some of the peridots in emerald’s group.

“Well I’m already married but now I’m thinking of the subject, it would be cute to have a fusion or just ruby and sapphire gemlings of ourselves.” Garnet says smiling.

I volunteer for gem babysitting. Questions pearl holding up one of her hands.

“I’m helping also. This could be a new experience to see. Connie said excitedly.

“Come on everyone....let’s go find Steven and rescue him.” Quietly says Flourite   
————————————————————————————-

45 minutes later entering white diamond’s side of homeworld.

 

“Wow. The stars in homeworld space are beautiful tonight.” Said Lars

“We’re literally wandering in high alert territories that belong to white diamond!” Says emerald

“Well excuse me emerald, I was trying to look at the bright side.”

“Hey I am sorry, I’m just scared.” I have met white diamond only three times and she’s still strikes fear in me ,but yet you being brave having never met white diamond before and you’re still helping your friends? Says emerald

Emmy it’s okay to be scared, trust me we are all scared even I am scared. But it’s the right thing to do, and Steven would be literally doing the same thing if I was in trouble. Said Lars

“Why do you keep doing that?” Said emerald

“Doing what?”

“Treating me like a person, I know that I tried to kill you many times but seriously not even my crew treated me this way.” One thing though if we’re going to make this friendship work. “I have to know what are you?” Says emerald

 

“Are you implying that I’m half alien?” But if you really want to know I am a resurrected magic human with pink diamond dna apparently just found out not to long a go. Said Lars

 

“So that’s what you are? All this time I thought you were some experimental hybrid that escaped from a lab.

“Hey now be nice Emmy.”

Everyone else starts laughing.

————————————————————————————

Meanwhile with Steven and the broken white pearl.

Please white pearl! Let me escape this room! 

“Apologies pink diamond I can’t help you...white diamond orders.”

“You take orders for a diamond that hurts you! That’s not how a pearl is supposed to be treated!” Said Steven looking at the crack on white pearl’s missing eye.

“My diamond didn’t hurt me.... just improved me from my original state. This way I’m perfect in her eyes just like she wanted. White pearl says in a robotic tone.

“Well then I’ll just fix that and heal you. Steven said in a serious tone. Putting healing tears in one hand and healing spit in the other hand and putting both hands on white pearl’s broken eye. 

A pink light brightens up the room and a fixed pink pearl stood in white pearl’s place.

“My pink diamond, you have returned to me and healed the damage white diamond has done to me when she switched me and that new white pearl that now serves you.”

....So wait moms original pearl was pink just like her. “And white’s original pearl is....white.....wait the pearl that was serving my mother was the same pearl I knew growing up and they both was switched why?”

Because pink needed a non childish pearl and I wasn’t fit for the role anymore...so we was switched to keep pink diamond entertained and monitor her.

 

I’m sorry for everything you been through but now you’re on my side I can take you to earth so you can have freedom and friends pink pearl... may I call you pinky.

“Sounds great I’m so happy for the first time in centuries , but first I need to help you escape from the room and give white diamond a piece of our mind.

Cool let’s go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly working but I want to make this story longer than 8 chapters


	7. Lets start a riot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars starts a riot on homeworld

“Alright then are we going to sneak past white diamond’s guards?” Says pearl.

“We need to rescue Steven but there’s over 2000 guards, we can’t fight them all in time. Said garnet.

 

I have a idea and it’s crazy buts it’s the only way to get the guards away! Let me and my team start a riot and lead the guards into a trap! Demanded Lars.

“This sounds fun! Lets do this, I’ll get my family to help! Says emerald running off.

What’s a riot Lars? Asks rhodonite.

“Oh something that I used to get in trouble for at school.” Explained Lars 

“We are fearless and ready to fight!” Screamed the twins.

“ We trust you dudes! Show these guards who’s boss!” Shouts amethyst.

“Hey you stupid guards come and gets us! Alright crystal gems go find Steven!” Asks Lars running off with the off colors.

50 mins later of the two teams spitting up.

white diamond’s guards are getting their butts kick by Lars’s team and emerald’s team and emerald family who led the guards in a surprise attack.

 

“Ha that’s 50 down! Said emerald#10

“Oh ya I took down 200 guards beat that! Says emerald#7

“You both need to shut up and keep fighting! we need to help out our little sister”!Shouts emerald#15

 

“Hope we’re not late for the fight!” Shouts yellow pearl holding a yellow spear who’s leading jaspers, topazs and peridots into battle.

“Sorry for being late but we brought reinforcements.” Blue pearl calmly says. Leading aquamarines, lapis Lazulis and amethysts from the human zoo. 

I predict the reinforcements will arrive! Padparadscha says excitedly.

The crystal gems wasn’t kidding......when they said yellow diamond and.....blue diamond are on our side. Questions a speechless Flourite.

Our diamonds ordered us to help out in the battlefield field while they try to reason with white diamond. Said both yellow pearl and blue pearl as their forces are fighting off white diamond’s soldiers.

Thank you for coming everyone. Asks Lars 

Anything for our little sister. emerald’s family giving emerald a group hug and soon running back into the battlefield.

 

You’re family is very interesting Emmy.......So you’re the littlest sister and not the oldest like I thought you would be? Questions Lars 

“That’s right I’m the runt of 16 siblings and I gave those peridots a hell of a time raising me.” Emerald says smiling proudly.

 

“Look out Emmy!” Shouts Lars jumping in front of a long spear that was aimed for emerald and gets stabbed in the lungs.

No Lars! Angered emerald. She grabs the white soldier, shattered the gemstone with her own gem weapon twin ninja daggers and sits down next to his body. Emerald carefully grabs the spear out of Lars and it’s suddenly supised by the wound magically healing itself.

“Wow haven’t tried to die in a while.” Lars says silting up coughing.

“YOU off color captain why would you do that!” Emerald grabs Lars and shouts at him.

 

“Because I love you Emmy! Always have secretly loved you! Says Lars.

Emerald looked at him with tears from one eye. “But why? Why would you love me? Wasn’t I trying to kill you months ago?

Lars pulls emerald snugly into his embrace. “Things changed between us Emmy.” “Nothing stays the same and I want us to start a new life on earth.” “Now what do you say we go back out on the battlefield and fight!”

I say yes to both and I look forward to seeing everything. Says emerald.

 

Emerald’s family cheers claim your human mate little sister!

 

“Not this second! We are in the middle of a war! Shouts emerald 

“Keep up the good work everyone! Don’t let any white diamond soldier near white diamond’s ship!” Says blue pearl and yellow pearl cheering everyone on.

Everyone we are winning! Cheers Padparadscha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’s ready for Spyro remakes❤️
> 
> Waiting for new episodes of Steven Universe.


	8. New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes pearl, blue pearl and yellow pearl are in a polypearls relationship.❤️

Hours later the war is settled. Pink diamond is returned by white diamond ripping off the gemstone on Steven, turns out she just wanted to prove that pink diamond was still alive.  
Bismuth, Peridot and lapis lazuli shows up with a somewhat repaired yellow and blue arm ships to be returned to homeworld.

“I can’t believe that you and your diamond started a revolution against homeworld and me and blue thought you were dead!” Shouts yellow pearl.

“As babies I knew you were different and grow up to be incredible but I didn’t think you being one of the crystal gems we heard so much about.” Blue pearl calmly says.

 

“Well pink diamond always said I was special. But that’s not what I’m here for. I want you both to come to earth and live with me.” Pearl says pointing to the pink leg ship.

“You’re asking us to leave our diamonds and the only home we known? On second thought Blue lets go for it, think about it a better life.”

I agree yellow, I’m tired of painting and looking pretty for blue diamond and doing the same thing every day. It’s tiring here but we’re going to earth and experience new adventures.

 

“Wonderful thank you.” I was hoping you both were going to tag along and becoming part of the crystal gems, also the unhatched gemlings at the hatchery we’ll be taking with us. We will be the ones to show them a better future. Pearl proudly says.

“Hey yellow diamond, I quit you CLOD! “Hey blue diamond, I also quit I’m tired of your orders!” Both pearls proudly said walking towards the pink leg ship.

Both diamonds were left speechless as their pearls walked away from them.

Amethyst and her family took the 20 amethyst eggs. peridot and emerald’s peridots took the 14 peridot eggs, pearl, yellow pearl and blue pearl and the other pearls who also decided to quit are also caring the 100 pearl eggs and garnet decided to adopt 5 rubies and 1 sapphire eggs and finally emerald’s sisters taken all 60 emerald gemlings.

 

“Can’t believe we are taking the last remaining eggs on homeworld and the crystal gems adopted all of them. Questions emerald.

Even garnet decided to adopt gemlings that aren’t even hers, it was Steven’s idea wasn’t it? Yellow pearl says.

“Knowing Steven as long as I have, he probably convinced her and the other new crystal gems to take care of the new hatchlings and give them a new beginning on earth. Lars proudly said.

“Does this mean we are godparents? It’s what Steven asked us to be for the hatchlings?” Blue pearl says holding a newborn chirping blue pearl.

“Oh my stars lapis, do you know what this means?”

“We have new students to teach meep morps now right peridot.” Lapis said excitedly holding two lapis lazuli eggs and peridot holding one peridot egg. And everyone aboarding the leg ship and taking off.

 

Lars, emerald, the family and The off colors plus the gemlings and remaking other gem eggs boarding The Sun Incinerator and taking off.

 

“This is amazing we’re going to our new home!” The twins say looking at the ships window.

“I been saying for centuries that I always wanted to have gemlings and now I finally have the chance.” Rhodonite excitedly says sitting on the ship floor looking at the nest box of newborn 6 rubles and 4 pink pearls.

 

“It’s a happy ending for us all, like Steven and Connie told us in a fairy tale book.” Padparadscha announced holding 2 blue and pink sapphire eggs.

“I know we’re not their mothers....but we all promised to protect them.” asked Flourite guarding 4 boxes of random eggs.

‘I’m very happy for all of you.” Lars Asks. “Hey Emmy i been to ask you? How is your sisters going to tell who’s gemlings are who’s even though they never met their own kids.”

 

“Well they already agreed to help each other and raise the emerald gemlings on earth. and that also reminds me, where are we going to live? Certainly Not with the crystal gems right their base is small?

 

“That’s impressive Emmy!” But yes I do have a plan to build very big houses with the gold we found from many planets and I know the perfect location, the beach City woods. But Emmy are you sure you don’t want to look for your mother before coming to earth?

“No my mate, yellow pearl already told me the truth about my mothers when yellow diamond refused to tell me how They both was shattered because they rebelled and refused to give us up as eggs to serve yellow diamond.

“I’m sorry Emmy for everything.”

“Don’t be.” “It’s over now and what’s left is for all of us to move forward to our new beginning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No this isn’t the end of the story there is still more.❤️


	9. The end or is it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How The years went by.

And that my children is my side of the adventure story. Asks Lars.

“You are amazing daddy!” Said Charlotte.

“I always wondered where did everyone else get hundreds of gemlings?” “And now we all know now.” Said Sammy.

“Same here except I wondered how dad bought all these houses in the woods.” Martha Rose said.

“Don’t forget our relating families from homeworld.” Sakura says.

And how your mother wears a green sundress instead of her uniform. Lars says smiling.

Years later. The kids are 18 years old.

How time flies everyone always says...well they are right. my children are 18 years old now running around protecting the town and training with the other gem’s grown gemlings.

(Lars talking)

A few years back Sammy showed up at the house as pink wolf. He said that after training and battling monsters with the other kids he felt differently and suddenly changed into a wolf...”so now I have four children that can shape-shift”, looks like he’s going to be teacher one day to future gem and human children just like me and Emmy.

The other crystal gems and the poly pearls...that’s what they call themselves Are also helping out with the training and help fixing the damage from the training. 

“We just never know who and what will be the newest enemy.” “So with that we need to be ready for anything as soon as possible ,including white diamond trying to forcefully change everyone’s minds by mind control.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise motherfuckers! This story is back and sadly has ended but it was fun.
> 
> I have a soon to be drawing of emerald wearing her green sundress. She has abandoned her old homeworld uniform with the white fluff collar.
> 
> Surprise Sammy can shapeshift, he’s just was a late bloomer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading.❤️
> 
> I decided to delete my parenthood story and keep my gem children story because that was my original story plan.


End file.
